


Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

by corinnemaree



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire Dearing is a movie star. Owen Grady is a marine. They keep their relationship a secret, but it starts to wear a little thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ‘Perfect’ by One Direction. yeah i know okay shut up. this has been fun and i hope it’s been enjoyable.

_To be a secret was something that neither Owen nor Claire expected. It wasn’t like they planned for this to happen, to be sleeping together and to have the whole world watching. It wasn’t like that really, but it felt that way. Claire Dearing was an actress the whole world was falling in love with, her movies getting the attention they deserve and, well, Owen wasn’t any of that. Owen was in the marines. He had a layover in New York for a few weeks until he was set to be shipped off to San Diego. And in that small bar, they met and it was the start of a journey neither of them could come back from._

 

**_*~*~*_ **

 

The bar was almost still, only a faint hum of glasses and laughter of other patrons. Claire hid herself away at the end of the bar, praying to god that no new patrons walked in. Claire had been going to that bar for many years, and it being a place she had visited with her father when she was younger. People knew her there and it small, nothing like a club, just a small little bar that could be a sports bar when the Super Bowl came around.

After parties always dragged on and Claire was getting far more praise than she wanted. Her movie ‘ _A Waltz In Time_ ’ was going well, a hopelessly romantic movie that Claire liked filming, but it was also a movie where she was criticized for having a nude scene. It wasn’t a particularly graphic scene, nothing was actually seen on camera but this annoyed the public for some reason. She didn’t understand it. And people were praising her for being ‘brave’ in the movie. Claire felt there was nothing brave about it. And she was irritated by people condescension of her.

So she sat in the bar, a white wine barely touched. Claire was just tired. She needed fun and to finally feel right in her own skin. She had no one to talk to about it all, just had to keep it all inside. Claire was just so goddamn tired. She took another sip of her wine, relaxing against the bar.

“How is our favourite movie star doing?” Simon Masrani said, wiping down the bar. Simon and Claire’s father had been friends for some time before Claire started acting and the whole bar seemed to know of her achievements. Her father had fewer opportunities to visit the bar, which was Claire’s job to keep Simon informed of the family’s activity, to which he was always happy to hear about. Claire reached over the bar, taking hold of Simon’s hand.

“Remind me why I became an actress?” she asked, a small smirk on her face. Simon leaned in, lowering his voice to a whisper.

“Because you love acting and you’re damn good at it.” He nodded, a smile pressed into his lips and Claire shook her head. Simon parted from Claire as a group of men walked into the bar. Claire drained the rest of her glass, reached over the counter for the bottle and topping up her glass. She would be paying for the rest of the bottle sooner or later. She just hoped none of the men in the group recognised her.

 

_*****_

 

Spending time in New York wasn’t something Owen had been looking forward to. It wasn’t like Owen disliked New York. He just disliked New York.  Yeah, it sounded odd, but Owen liked spending time in New York for a day or two, not for extended periods of time. He never bought into the glamour of it all. The breaks from the marines were never set time periods, so the flexibility of a stay was quite extensive.

His unit, including Barry, Lowery and a few others like Chris and Peter, were all heading to a bar that Lowery was raving about. He said it was small and quiet but served the best beers in New York. Owen was down for that. They walked into the bar, and immediately Owen saw a woman at the end of the bar. She had turned away from them as they entered the bar, but there was something he couldn’t quite get his mind off of when he looked at her. It was like he had met her before.

They sat in a booth, with everyone taking turns trying to recognise her when she finally turned her face to the bartender. The whole group gasped and came together, gripping their beers a little tighter. “That’s Claire fucking Dearing!” Lowery said in the lowest whisper he could make. It was like shouting. Owen shut his eyes tightly.

“Someone’s gotta go talk to her.” Chris mentioned but Owen shook his head. Then everyone stared at him. Not having a girlfriend the entire time he had known his unit was difficult because they would try to set him up more than he would have liked. He shook his head.

“Fuck no, Pete can do it!” Owen mentioned, taking a sip of his beer.

“I’ve got a girlfriend, bro. It’s just you here.” Peter said, a small laughing coming from his lips and Owen groaned. All eyes were back on him. This was going to be the death of him.

“I dare you to go give her your worst pick up line.” Lowery grinned devilishly.

“And if I don’t?” Owen reclined back into the booth.

“If you don’t go up to her, I will text your ex-girlfriend saying you love her.” Barry said beside Owen. He looked over at his friend, seeing his phone in Barry’s hand, another devilish smirk by one of his ‘friends’. He was going to murder these idiots one day.

“You have quick fucking hands, Barry. I expect my goddamn phone back once I’ve made an idiot of myself.” Owen took hold of his beer, chugged it down before he breathed out. He got up and went over to the bar where she was sitting. She looked up at him, her beautiful crimson hair flicking over her shoulder. Owen was stunned for a second; not registering that she was there for first few moments until she smiled. She was real. Owen had a small celebrity crush on Claire Dearing, but he never thought he’d have to chance to meet her. And now he was going to make a fool of himself.

“Hi, I’m Owen. Sorry to bother you,” he introduced awkwardly. She didn’t speak, just turning more in her chair. She was in a tight red dress that hugged to every curve on her body. “And I know that you don’t really want to be disturbed and all,” Owen began rubbing the back of his neck out of nervousness. He was getting flustered and he couldn’t even try to hide it. “But, I’ve been dared to ask you a pick up line.” He admitted painfully.

“By the guys watching us?” Claire Dearing asked, pointing over his shoulder. He looked back at the group of men, who were all giving him thumbs up. Owen pinched the bridge of his nose before he heard her say, “Okay, go ahead.” She smiled brightly, her leg just rubbing against the edge of his jeans.

“So, I’m writing a book.” He started it like any old joke and she played along willingly and a little over the top; just like the whole situation.

“Oh, really, what’s it about?” she said, so his group of friends could all hear her. Owen laughed before he was about to finish the line.

“It’s a phonebook and it’s missing your number.” He bit his bottom lip and laughed, just as Claire laughed as well. He rubbed the back of his neck and suddenly felt like an idiot for even going up to Claire Dearing. “I’m sorry, it was stupid. I’m going to go back to my table now.”  He said, stepping back from her stool.

“Oh, ok…” her words trailed but her hand grazed across his arm lightly. “Are you a marine?” she asked quickly and Owen turned back to her. He noticed her staring at his arm, his visibly marine tattoo printed just below his sleeve. He returned to her side for a moment longer, her hand gracing up the length of his arm until she reached his tattoo.

“Uh, yeah. I’m on leave right now but I’ve been a marine for like eight years.” He explained, Claire’s fingers lingering around his tattoo as a smile built on her face.

“That’s really impressive.” She smiled and let her hand run along the back of her neck. Owen’s attention was drawn to her chest, which may have been her intention, but it made Owen lick his lips. “I can honestly say I’ve never met someone half as interesting as you are.” Claire’s eyelashes fluttered and it seemed for a moment that she was flirting with him. He didn’t want to read into it. He couldn’t.

“You’re just being nice to pathetic guy in a bar, don’t worry. I get it.” He replied quickly but she caught his hand again.

“Owen, right?” she asked and Owen nodded. “I mean it. And trust me, I think you’re far from pathetic.” she shook her at his protests. Claire leaned in suddenly. “Listen, did you want to get out of here?” her voice was a whisper, and a wicked smile pinned to the edges of her lips. This couldn’t be happening.

“With you?” he asked out of shock. Claire nodded.

“That would be preferable.” She shrugged and Owen began to nod wildly.

“Yes. I would be very happy with that.” He strung together words, hoping they made sense. All he wanted to do was scream ‘yes’ over and over again.

“Here’s my key card. I expect to see you at the plaza in ten minutes.” She said, getting up from her stool, paying for her drinks and going towards his table.

“Yes. I will be there.” Owen said over his shoulder to her, tucking the key card onto his pocket and hiding it. It seemed that she didn’t want people to know what was going on, so he would keep it that way. Claire stopped in front of the table, her hands leaning against the solid furniture beneath.

“Your friend had no chance, fellas.” She lied and smiled over to Owen. She tucked her purse beneath her arm and went outside the bar, hailing a taxi quickly. Owen went over to the boys, sitting down beside Barry as he handed over Owen’s phone.

“Oh, man, that sucks. Shot down by a celebrity.” Chris said with a soft shrug.

“Yeah. It’s knocked me around my confidence, thanks a lot for that.” Owen grabbed Barry’s drink, drinking most of it before Barry took it off of him again. Owen stood up, taking some cash from his wallet and laying it on the table. He started to head out of the bar.

“Where are you going?” Lowery shouted.

“To go back to my room and sleep away this shame.” Owen was being overdramatic, but it would work.

“Oh, c’mon Owen!” Lowery tried to call after Owen but there wasn’t any point, Owen wouldn’t be going back inside the bar. “Owen!” he heard Lowery yell again.

Owen raced to the Plaza. He didn’t even try to talk himself out of it; there was no point. He was going to at least make out with Claire and that was a night well spent in his books. He got to the lobby and saw the elevator to the side almost closing. He raced to it, shouting to keep the door open.

Someone stopped the elevator for Owen, just managing to jump inside. He was breathing heavy as he looked down at the key card. He was so overwhelmed he couldn’t read the little numbers on the key card, but it didn’t matter. Two hands pulled on his shoulders and turned him around. Claire pushed Owen against the wall of the elevator, her hands tangling into his hair. Her lips found his in a messy and desperate collision.

Owen turned them around, pinning Claire against the wall and his hands sliding down her hips. She smiled into it, her hands pulling at his shirt and hair. Owen made sure his hold on Claire was tight and never parting. He couldn’t bear to have this moment stop.

Then, the elevator dinged to a stop. They parted quickly, going to separate sides of the elevator. They avoided looking at each other as a woman walked inside but Owen was smiling wide with lipstick probably smeared on his own lips now.

 

_*****_

 

They finally reached Claire’s floor, just heading out and waiting for the elevator doors to close. Claire smiled at Owen, taking hold of his hand and leading him to her room quickly. She was racing as much as she could in her heels and took the key card off Owen. She placed it inside the door and went inside, taking Owen with her.

As soon as the door shut, Owen took Claire against it. He picked her up, hiking up her dress and giving a chesty moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They started to kiss, desperate and harshly, tongues dancing on lips and teeth pulling. Claire was intoxicated by it all. Owen was giving soft thrusts, his hips rubbing in between her legs. She could feel how he was getting hard between her legs and she moaned into his lips, her body arching into his.

Owen started to walk them through the hotel room, his arms being stronger than Claire even realised. As one of Owen’s arms held her up, the other was unzipping her dress, his fingers lingering on her skin as his hand moved slowly down. Claire kicked off her heels behind Owen’s back and he pulled her close, like he didn’t want to let her go.

When Claire asked Owen back to her hotel room, there was a part of her that was being selfish, but there was a delicacy behind Owen that made Claire wonder. Wonder why she didn’t get to know him a little more, so she understood him, so she could know him more than just a one night stand. She wanted it to last longer than that. Something in her chest told her that.

They stopped at the edge of Claire’s bed, Owen letting her step down from his hold and her dress slipped down from around her shoulders and hips. Claire removed her bra and stepped out of her underwear, watching Owen strip out of his shirt and jeans, removing a condom from his pocket. He rolled it on before he pulled Claire up against him.

Claire was now completely naked, Owen letting his hands roam over her curves. He was naked too, getting undressed quite quickly so he could put on the condom.

“Turn around and lie on your stomach.” Owen ordered, a small smirk at the edge of his lips. Claire bit her lip and did as she was told. Claire let herself lie on her stomach as Owen hovered over her, preparing himself.  One hand was lying beside her head, whilst the other was resting delicately against her hip.

Owen licked at his hand before he started to stroke her sex. Claire moaned, smiling at the small sensation he was washing over her. His fingers were thick and dipped into her as his fingers kept running over her entrance. Claire gripped onto the sheets to ready herself, but she doubted it would be enough.

Owen lifted up her hips, making sure that Claire was on her knees as she gripped tighter into the sheets. Owen ran his tip over her entrance before he was inside of her. Claire moaned and gasped, surprised by how thick Owen really was. He leaned over her, his chest meeting with her back as he was giving small, yet satisfying thrusts.

Owen’s hand gripped into her hips, his rough callused hands running along her skin whenever he got the chance. Claire lifted herself up on her hands, Owen’s hand slipping underneath her and cupped her breasts. His fingers played with her nipples as he kissed along her neck and shoulder.  

Claire felt her climax building just as Owen fisted her hair, taking his hand from her breast and laying it once against on her hip. “Oh, god!” Claire moaned, her words long and desperate for a release. Owen kept moving with harder thrusts, his body slamming against her own. It wasn’t painful, but it was enough to have Claire clawing at the sheets beneath her. Owen pulled on her hair again before he moved his hand to her shoulder.

Claire felt her climax break, a high pitch moan escaping her as her orgasm washed across her body. She pulled on the sheets, keeping her steady as her orgasm rippled throughout her body, her toes curling.

Owen turned Claire over, helping her to reach further up the bed and rest on the pillows. He made himself drive forward, Claire immediately gripping into the sheets and into Owen’s arm. Owen smiled down at Claire, capturing her lips with his. Claire’s legs hooked around Owen’s back as she brought him down to her, her arms tangling behind his neck. It was like electricity running between their skin and Claire wouldn’t dare leave his touch.

He moved up, taking hold of her hips, and thrusting into her with careful motions. Owen was taking his time, admiring her as she was lying underneath him. He let his hands run up from her hips to her torso and breasts. It sent chills all over her body; she shivered in an indescribable pleasure. Her whole body began to shake, her hand finding his arm, trying to steady herself. Owen grinned down at Claire before he started with a harder pace.

He was bringing her to the brink once again; Claire gasped loudly, her hands cupping her mouth. She was so close she could almost taste it. Her head rolled into her pillows, biting into the soft material as Owen was over her once again. He had a fierce look in his eye, like he was ready to give her everything he had. He curled his arms around her, bringing her body close with his. He was being wild and unforgiving with his thrusts, Claire gasping every time he drove himself forward.

Claire’s nails were digging into his back, and it took everything in her not to tear into his back, but she did so anyway. Her hand scratched down his back, and he started to give everything he had in his last few thrusts. Claire came hard, forcing her to cling around Owen as he gave a chesty groan over her shoulder. He stilled for a moment before he gave an involuntary thrust, his orgasm coming in spurts. Claire rolled her hips against Owen, helping them both ride out their orgasms.

Owen rolled off from Claire, both of them panting and as they looked at each other, wide smiles grew on their faces. They both started to laugh before Owen moved to kiss Claire. It was a number of short kisses that each lasted no more than a second, except the last. Owen pulled Claire from her side, took her body against his and kissed her with passionate lips. It took Claire’s breath away.

 

_***~*~*** _

 

Claire let the water rush over her; some much needed refreshment after all that had happened. Claire needed a shower; her skin scorching and she felt the sweat sticking to her skin. It happened sometimes where she felt too gross to sleep next to a guy, but with Owen, she could have stayed there. She had to get in the shower, scared of what she would do if she had any more energy in her. Owen’s hand took on her shoulders, spooking her slightly. She turned to him, his body was pressing firmly against her own, something she wanted to savour.

“I’m guessing this isn’t a long term thing, huh?” Owen asked bluntly. Claire had fun with Owen; there was no denying that. But having a relationship at that point would have her agent fuming. The public liked to see Claire single, to be independent and sexy.

“I’m in town for a couple of days before I head to San Diego. But until then, I want to have fun with you.” She said, her fingers running along his jaw and tilting her head to fit against his. Their lips touched briefly, water separating between their two lips.

“I guess you can have a little more fun and San Diego then.” Owen said, moving Claire against the wall and his mouth turning up into a smirk. “You’ll get to see me again.” He muttered, his lips then trailing down to her neck and sucking at her skin.

“So, let’s make this last and have some fun, shall we?” she breathed out as Owen bought Claire close to him.

 

_***~*~*** _

 

Claire felt like she was lighter than air. How was she was lucky to find a guy like Owen? She had been seeing him in secret for at least eight months, and no one expected a thing. Claire and Owen would meet in hotel rooms, sneak around security and manage to get a few hours alone. Claire hadn’t been this happy in a very long time. She didn’t want to read into things, but she was falling so hard for Owen.

They had conversations afterwards, that always ended with laughing and cuddling. Claire loved falling asleep with Owen’s arms wrapped around her; she loved it even more when Owen’s arms were still around her when she woke up. She felt so perfect when he curled himself around her, like he was made just to hold her. She didn’t get held like that very often, and she craved the sensation more than anything.

One night, Claire was supposed to be leaving in a day or two and she wanted to spend the entire time with Owen, just basking in his beauty and blissful aura. Owen’s arms wrapped around Claire, holding her close as he drove himself forward in desperate movements. His breath was catching in her shoulder and Claire bit her lip as a scream was building up in her lungs.

Owen came, stilling himself with a few spasms as his climax was being ridden out. Claire needed to come so badly, she needed to feel it eagerly and she needed Owen to be the cause. Owen threw the condom in the trash before he kissed her hard. Claire was breathless and her climax was fading quickly. Owen kissed his way down her chest before he was at her entrance. He dove his tongue into her as his fingers played around her clit.

Claire clenched onto the sheets beneath her, her climax building up so quickly, she was breathing harshly and heavy. “Oh, god,” she gasped, her hand snaking into Owen’s hair and an unmistakable grin against the inside of her leg. She was so close, so goddamn close. But her phone started to ring. “Shit, not now.” she moaned. Claire tried searching for her phone, but Owen’s hold on her hips was tight. He wouldn’t let her go until she came for him. It only took a few more seconds to have Claire screaming Owen’s name. “Oh, god, Owen!” she shouted as she came, her hands binding in his hair and the sheets around her.

Owen came up, kissing her and taking her breath away. Claire reached over the bed and found her phone. “Hello?” she breathed out quickly, her panting not stopping and she pulled the sheet over herself, clutching it over her chest as Owen lay naked at her side. God, she loved having these moments; besides the stupid phone call.

“Claire are you okay?” she heard Zara say over the phone. Zara was her personal assistant who let her know when things were coming up or if Claire needed to get Owen out of the room early. Yeah, Zara unfortunately found them one night. It made them closer and distant all at once.

“Yeah, sorry, the call startled me.” Claire lied and Owen laughed at her side. She bit her lip as she looked at him and that giant smile.

“We’re moving in twenty minutes. Hope you’re packed.” Zara said cheerfully, and Claire’s brow narrowed. Owen sat up, looking at Claire carefully.

“I didn’t know we were leaving tonight.” Claire tried to whisper, but Owen was sitting right there. His expression dropped and he rolled his eyes.

“Schedule got changed.” Zara said over the phone as Claire watched Owen get up and try to find his pants.

“Oh, okay, I’ll wait outside.” Claire hung up quickly and wrapped the sheet around her as she stood. “Hey, where you are going?” she asked Owen as he started to button up his pants.

“I’m going home. I’ve served my purpose.” he huffed and Claire scoffed in surprise.

“Woah, where did that comes from?” she asked, surprised by him.

“Oh, come on, Claire.” Owen shook his head as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“I’m confused.” Claire touched his arm, but he pulled away.

“Are you serious?” he exclaimed. “All you want me for is sex!” he shouted and Claire backed up. She was shocked and didn’t know what to do with herself.

“Owen,” Claire said in a low voice that was weak. She felt the sharp sting behind her eyes. _Did he seriously not see it?_

“Eight months and every single time we meet, it’s all about sex.” Owen rattled on, trying to gather his things. Claire wanted to stop him but she knew him too well, he was getting up and leaving if it’s the last thing he did.

“It’s fun, Owen, but it’s not -” she tried to cool him down for just a second, but it was no use.

“Oh, don’t give me that! We met in a bar, did you even get to know me?” he tried to argue but she didn’t want to do it. She didn’t want to argue with him, that’s not what she wanted; she wanted happiness and love. He just didn’t realise how hard her life was

“Owen,” Claire swallowed hard, biting onto the edge of her lip to keep everything inside.

“We haven’t been on an actual date because you’re scared of being seen with me.” Owen tucked his keys and phone in his pockets, staring down Claire. She felt so vulnerable.

“Owen, that’s not at all -” she tried to say, but her voice was so weak compared to his.

“It was fun, Claire. It really was.” Owen called over his shoulder as he opened the door and slammed it behind him. Claire’s legs felt like they were taken out from under her, she couldn’t stand. She fell the floor in a lump and held a hand to her forehead.

“Why did it have to be you?” Tears rushed down her face fiercely and she wiped them away quickly. “Fuck you, Grady.” she swore. She wanted to cry out for hours, just let her heart shatter inside her chest. Claire never had the time for that. She packed up her things and waited for Zara. When Zara finally came, she was surprised by Claire. When they were in the car together, that’s when Claire finally broke down. Zara comforted Claire as she cried in her lap.

_******** _

Owen was being shipped out in little over two weeks and he was stuck in New York again. He hated what New York reminded him of. He sat in that same bar, drinking and letting his head rest on the counter. He watched the TV, and, of course, it was his luck to see Claire. She had a new movie coming out. She had an interview with whoever it was and she looked so perfect. Owen groaned as he couldn’t be bothered to lift his head.

“And you’ve been single for so long!” the interviewer asked after some time of the interview. Claire adjusted in her seat, a fake smile she pinned to her lips. Owen knew when Claire really smiled. He hated that he knew her real smile. “Any special man in your life?” the interviewer asked. Owen raised up slightly.

“Uh, well.” Claire scratched the back of her neck uncomfortably, before she gave a confident exhale. Simon turned up the volume, a smile on his lips. He must have known. Owen probably said something when he was drunk one night. He wouldn’t put it past himself. “I get asked these questions all the time and it’s something I’ve gotten used to ignoring because I’m more than my relationship status. But I do want to say this,” Owen straightened as Claire gave a soft, real smile. “I’ve had a relationship for the last several months and he’s been the best thing to ever happen to me.” Owen’s jaw dropped. He let his hand run over his mouth. He was an idiot.

“It sounds like you two are very much in love.” the interviewer asked and Claire blushed.

“Well, yeah. I love him, but uh, this life isn’t for everyone.” Claire tried to smile, but the small falter at the edge of lips gave her away.

“Oh, so he couldn’t cut it.” The interviewer laughed but Claire shook her head. Owen stood up from his stool, just watching it perfectly, never wanting to take his eyes off of Claire. He couldn’t.

“No, no, I love him so much, but sometimes people just don’t want to be kept away. People want to know they’re loved and you can’t exactly do that in this life sometimes.” Claire gave a soft shrug and Owen shook his head. He was stupid. So stupid. He should have listened to her that night. He shouldn’t have said those things. He was insecure and didn’t think someone like her could love someone like him. Love. She loved him. Owen smiled to himself.

“Who is this guy? He’s turned over a new leaf for our little bachelorette.” The interviewer laughed again, and so did Claire.

“I wasn’t a bachelorette, I was just waiting for him.” she bit onto her lip and shook her head as she looked at her hands. “His name is Owen and he is the most fantastic man that I ever met in a bar.” she laughed before the interview ended. Simon turned the TV off before he looked at Owen.

“Is Claire coming here tomorrow?” Owen asked eagerly.

“I’ll call you when she’s down.” Simon smiled.

“Simon, you are amazing, I could kiss you.” Owen practically cheered.

“Just don’t break her heart again.” Simon warned Owen as he made his way out of the bar. He was preparing himself to see her again. He needed to make this right.

“I don’t plan on it.” Owen called out, smiling to himself.

*~*~*

The next night rolled in so painfully slow and Owen waited for the phone call from Simon. He rang some time after nine and Owen raced down there, not wasting a damn minute to get there. He ran and didn’t stop until he got into the bar walked to the same spot he found Claire in the first night they met. He tapped her shoulder and waited for her to turn. She was surprised to see him.

“Hi.” he said breathlessly, small beads of sweat caught at the ends of his hair.

“I uh.” Claire stuttered. “Hi.” she breathed out, with a brilliant smile that made his heart ache. “I didn’t know you’d be here. I thought you were being shipped out.” she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Not for another two weeks.” Owen shook his head and asked her silently if she wanted to head out. She nodded and they were out the front of the bar. Claire folded her arms in front of her chest and her cheeks flushed. “I was here last night when your little interview was on. Simon turned it up. You said you loved me on TV, even after I said you didn’t.” Owen shook his head and Claire stepped forward into him.

“You didn’t know.” she tried to reason, but he felt so guilty. “I mean, I never said it.” she tried to blame herself. But this wasn’t her fault; it was hi.

“But you shouldn’t have had to.” he said calmly with pleading eyes. “You said you waited for me. And I was an ass for ignoring you that night.” he gave a sigh. “I love you, Claire and I should have -”

“You love me?” Claire cut him off quickly, which took Owen by surprise.

“Of course I do.” he smiled and watched as Claire bit her lip.

“Say it again.” she asked him, sniffing as her eyes started to water.

“Only if you do.” Owen smirked.

“I love you, Owen.” Claire whimpered out, a small tear of happiness touching down her cheek. Owen cupped her face quickly, using his thumb to dry the tear. He wiped it away and smiled down at her.

“I love you too.” he finally got to say and took Claire into his arms. He leant down, taking her lips with his and smiling hard into it. Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and she let out small sobs against his lips. She had waited so long to say it. He knew it now. A light flashed nearby and it shocked Claire and Owen. They separated and saw paparazzi. Claire sighed.

“You wanted to know that I love you. This is a result of it.” Claire said almost with a little anger in her words. He didn’t want her to feel bad ever again. He took her up into his arms tightly and dipped her down. The lights began to blare, and Claire bit her lip.

“Then let’s give them a show.” Owen raised his eyebrows and kissed her passionately. Claire giggled against his lips and held him tighter. They loved each other, and that was all that mattered to them.


End file.
